


Stand With Her

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: In the aftermath of the Vader revelation, Leia has one enigmatic supporter





	Stand With Her

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When I'm 64 -- so I went with the canon timeline and Ahsoka's age

Leia looked up as her door opened, certain she had locked it. There was no threat in the air, so she did not believe it was someone coming to settle a score with Darth Vader's daughter.

The elegant white hood with glyphs worked along the borders was the first impression, but it was enough. The orange hand on a staff was only confirmation. 

No one really knew much about Tano, or those that did would only say 'trust her', and Leia had. She suspected the woman was a former Jedi, but she had never said a word to Luke about it if so.

"I just heard the news," Tano said in a quiet voice.

"It's been coming," Leia admitted, going back to the packing she had been in the middle of. "I'm mostly worried about Ben, right now."

Tano tipped her head to the side, a skeptical look under the edge of the robe.

Leia sighed. "And for us. They refuse to listen, and you'd think that my very connection they are damning me for should say I know my stuff."

"You do, and I agree," Tano answered her. "Go reassure your son, Leia. I will do what I can, to learn of the growing enemy."

Leia breathed out a sigh of relief; not everyone would abandon her.

+++

Tano watched Leia depart, and closed her eyes. "Skyguy, weren't we supposed to be done with this?" she asked the empty air, knowing he had long since released himself into the Force. 

Well, Leia would not face the growing darkness alone. It was not the first time for Tano, though it might well be the last. She wasn't getting any younger, after all. If the new government was as willfully blind as the Senate had been, she'd just have to fight again.


End file.
